


Being the Brave One

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, Feelings Realization, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: A week ago Clarke and Lexa got into a huge fight after Clarke showed her best friend her new engagement ring. Lexa could no longer bite her tongue and let Clarke know exactly what she thought about Finn Collins. Clarke refused to listen, instead demanded Lexa leave her apartment and slammed the door in her face.A week later, Clarke showed up at Lexa's parent's house unannounced.This is the story of them making up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another rework from another story I've written. Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are more than welcome!

A week ago Clarke had screamed at Lexa to get out of her apartment and leave her alone. She’d slammed the door in her face, refusing to listen to anything else Lexa had to say. So when Lexa opened her parent’s door that afternoon to find Clarke Griffin standing on her porch, she was understandably shocked and more than a little wary.

Without a word, Lexa led her through the house to the kitchen. Lexa leaned back against the counter, picking up the glass of water she’d filled just before she heard the knock on the door and taking a slow sip. Clarke sat at the island, examining the books Lexa had spread out on its surface. She knew finals were coming up. The thought alone had her folding her arms on top of the nearest book and putting her head down with a sigh. Lexa filled another glass with water and placed it in front of her before going back to lean against the counter.

After waiting a few minutes for the blonde to speak, Lexa cleared her throat, “why are you here?”

Clarke didn’t respond in any way. Lexa sighed and continued to lean and sip. All that time being best friends told her that meant the blonde was thinking.

Finally, Clarke lifted her head and met her eye. Then she took a deep breath and stood. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded once, like she’d been arguing with herself and had finally made up her mind. Without a word she approached Lexa who stiffened.

Clarke had her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned into Lexa, resting her forehead against her shoulder. “I’m sorry Lex. So Sorry.”

Lexa stood still, grabbing the edge of the counter and squeezing. She had no idea what was going on. Clarke could be apologizing for slamming the door closed on her or for not talking to her at all for the last seven days or for showing up unannounced. She had no way of knowing which mistake the girl was apologizing for.

“Clarke?” She whispered.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” Clarke shook her head and sighed. She shifted so her face was pressed into the crook of Lexa’s neck. After a long moment of silence she sighed again, “I don’t… please just…”

“Just what?” Lexa asked when Clarke fell silent again.

Clarke pressed closer, “I think I just needed this.”

Lexa slowly embraced her. “What happened Clarke?”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Lexa held her for another moment, squeezing her tightly before moving her hands to Clarke’s shoulders and gently pushing her away. She studied her face, hoping to find some clue to help her figure out the problem. Instead she found downturned eyes that wouldn’t meet her own.

“Clarke,” she spoke quietly, “you can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“You know what.” Lexa snapped.

“No, I really don’t. Tell me what I’m doing.” Clarke’s eyes finally met hers. Lexa barely bit back a gasp when she saw the tears blurring the blue flames in dancing in her irises. “I thought I was seeking comfort from a friend.”

“If it was comfort you wanted why didn’t you go to Raven or Octavia?”

Clarke’s mouth opened quickly, like she had a response planned out for whatever she thought Lexa was going to say. Instead she was speechless. After just a slight hesitation she managed to sputter out a broken, “wh-what?”

“If all you needed was comfort from a friend you could have gone to Raven or Octavia. But you didn’t. You came here. You came to me.”

After blinking a few times, Clarke’s eyes were tear free but the fire had grown. “Are you saying we aren’t friends?”

“No.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“You refused to allow me to explain.” Now it was Lexa’s eyes filling with tears.

“Lex, I –”

“No! You don’t get to say the things you said to me, slam the door in my face, and then ignore me for a week and expect me to be totally cool and understanding when you just show up at my house! Just because you say sorry!” She yelled. “You show up and you want what? You didn’t ask for kind words from me. You asked me to hold you Clarke. That isn’t fair!”

“I needed comfort!” Clarke gaped at her. She hadn’t seen Lexa angry in a very long time. “I’m sorry for not listening. And for throwing you out of my apartment the way I did. I told you I was sorry!”

“If you need comfort so badly, you should go to Finn! Go to your mother! It’s not fair for you to come into my parent’s house and ask me to hold you and comfort you and placate you like this. Not now that you know!”

Silence fell on the girls as they stared at each other. Each was certain they were in the right. Each convinced the other was trying to lash out for no reason.

Finally, Clarke could stand the silence no longer. “What exactly is it you think I know Lexa? The truth this time please?”

“You know how I feel about you. You know I want to protect you and comfort you and just… be around you.” Lexa spoke carefully. “But I won’t be that girl who has a crush on her straight best friend. The one who is so desperate for affection that she let’s that friend walk all over her just so she can feel close to her.”

“Why would you think I have any idea how you feel about me?” Clarke snapped. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth before taking in a deep calming breath. Getting angry and biting Lexa’s head off wasn’t going to help anything. It wouldn’t help her sort out the raging emotions inside her. “You’ve never told me anything about how you feel about me Lex.”

Lexa decided in that millisecond that she was done with words. Her hands shot out faster than vipers. She cupped Clarke’s face and pulled her closer until their noses touched. She pulled until they were chest-to-chest and hip-to-hip. She didn’t speak until those beloved blue eyes were on hers and Clarke's hands reached up to clasp around her wrists.

Rubbing small circles into the blonde’s cheeks with her thumbs, Lexa finally voiced her questions, “How can you not see it? When you look into my eyes, how can you claim you see nothing?”

Clarke gulped and nodded just once, “I want the words Lex.” She stared into her eyes, the green burning into blue, like Lexa’s anger was pouring out through them. “Just… be brave?”

“Why do I always have to be the brave one Clarke?” Lexa was barely holding back the tears building in her eyes. “I tried to be brave. For that I was thrown out of my best friend’s apartment and given the silent treatment for a week.”

“I shouldn’t have thrown you out Lex. I’m sorry! I should have listened to whatever you wanted to tell me.”

“Stop apologizing.” Lexa shook her head. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Never.” Clarke promised.

Lexa stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Why am I the brave one?”

“I need you to be brave because you’re the strength.” Clarke whispered. “You’re _my_ strength.”

Lexa’s hands dropped to her shoulders as she leaned her head down until their foreheads touched. “I’m scared.”

“Nothing scares you. You’re you. You’re Lexa. You’re brave and strong and amazing and… you’re _you_.” Clarke’s hands slid up her arms until her hands came to rest on her shoulders, her thumbs massaging Lexa’s collarbones.

Lexa nodded. She pulled in a huge breath through her nose and then released it slowly. “Okay. This is me being brave then. I want you. I want you in a way that will ruin our friendship. I want to be your comfort and your happy place. I want to be the one you get frustrated with when I forget to kiss you goodbye or when I kiss you hello for longer than is necessary just because I haven’t seen you in an hour. I want to forget what it was like you before I had you. I want to be your sanctuary. I want you. I think… no, I know I’m falling for you Clarke Griffin. That I have fallen for you. And I know you can’t return my feelings. I know you’re with Finn. But you told me to be brave. And believe me, I know you can’t return my feelings because I’m a woman. Now you know what I want and how I feel.”

“Lexa,” Clarke squeezed her shoulders.

“No. I understand. I needed to tell you. It’s better than pining.”

“I agree.”

Lexa took a deep breath and gently pushed Clarke away from her, “now I think it’s time for you to go.”

“What?” Of all the things Clarke had thought Lexa would say next, that hadn’t been in the top fifty.

“I need some space and some time to move beyond this. To move on from you.” Lexa held her at arms length. “We’ll be friends again someday Clarke, just not now.”

As she was escorted toward the front door, Clarke was a little too shocked to fight back. It wasn’t until she was on the front porch that she realized what was happening.

“Lexa – ”

“I’ll call you when I’m ready Clarke.”

“No, Lexa! This isn’t what I want!”

“This is what I need though.” Lexa replied softly, “Let me take care of me.”

Clarke’s shoulders fell in defeat. There was no way to argue with that. Her friend needed space and time. Shouldn’t she give that to her? She nodded once before turning to walk away. She made it through the door closing behind her, she made it to her car, she even made it into her car before she sniffled. She took a moment to process what she’d been told. Then she shook her head and jumped out of her car and marched back to the house.

She entered without knocking, not caring about manners, although she did gently close the door behind her. She marched back to the kitchen where she found Lexa standing at the sink, her back to the door. Clarke opened her mouth, ready to yell at her. Then she saw the other girl’s shoulder shake as a quiet sob escaped from her lips.

Lexa was crying. She hadn’t cried in years. She had told Clarke as much when they first met. Yet there she stood, crying over the kitchen sink. Without pausing to alert Lexa to her presence, Clarke crossed the room and slid her arms around her waist. She held tightly and pressed her face into her back between her shoulder blades.

When she felt Lexa tense and the muscles in her back flex like she was trying to turn around, Clarke shook her head and whispered, “No. I’m not okay with you getting space or time or over me.”

“Clarke,” Lexa whimpered. “You can’t do this.”

“Yes I can. This isn’t just about you. I may be confused but… I don’t know how to explain it. I just know walking away from you is the last thing I need. Everything in me is telling me it’d be the worst mistake of I’d ever make.”

This time when Lexa started to turn, Clarke let her. She gently wiped the tears from Lexa’s face and smiled before wrapping her arms around her waist again.

“I don’t want to just walk away. That’d be the easy thing to do.” Clarke murmured. She considered her next words carefully before she whispered, “I’d like for you to wait.”

“You want me to wait?” Lexa repeated as she stiffened again. “So I wait while you, what? See if everything works out with Collins? You want to make sure your back up plan is secure?”

Clarke tightened her hold on her waist when Lexa tried to push her away. “I didn’t say that. Stop putting words in my mouth. I want you to let me talk to Finn. I want you to let me sort through my feelings, including all the ones I’ve been ignoring.”

“Ignoring?”

“It isn’t all one-sided Alexandria, I know you can see that when you look at me.”

After a pause, Lexa nodded, “I’d hoped I wasn’t imagining that.”

“I was never mad at you for being a woman by the way.” Clarke smile grew shy.

“Excuse me?”

“You said you knew I couldn’t have feelings for you because you’re a woman. That was never something I’d be upset with you over. I was mad that you didn’t tell me what you thought about Finn. You never mentioned how much you disliked him. You always seemed to get along so great with him.” Clarke explained. “Your being a woman was never what had me upset.”

Clarke dropped her head until it was pressed against Lexa’s shoulder and held tightly. Lexa’s arms wound around her, her hands slowly running up and down Clarke’s back. Neither girl could say how long they stood like that, holding each other as innocently as possible while their friendship branched into new territory. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. It wasn’t until Lexa’s mother arrived home that the girls finally broke apart.

After exchanging pleasantries with Mrs. Woods Clarke found an excuse to get Lexa to walk her to the door again. The girls stepped on to the front porch together, closing the door behind them and heading down the steps toward Clarke’s car.

Lexa pulled her into her arms, pressing their foreheads together again. “I’ll wait Clarke. I know you need to sort out those ignored feelings. I know it can’t be easy, figuring all this out at once.”

“I know.” Clarke looked into her eyes. She huffed out a breath, “I want to… but I can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t until I talk to Finn.”

“Finn?” Lexa was confused.

Clarke nodded. “If I’m going to do this, if we are going to do this, we’re going to do this right. You deserve that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Clarke.” Lexa squeezed her a little tighter.

“I’ve stopped ignoring my feelings. Now all I want to do is kiss you goodbye.” Clarke replied sheepishly.

“What?” Lexa’s jaw dropped.

“I know. It’s a new feeling for me too.” Clarke couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping. “I didn’t think I’d get here this quickly. But the want is so there.”

“But…" Lexa blinked a few times. "Finn?”

“I won’t kiss you when I’m wearing his ring. I won’t tell you all the things, all the feelings, I’ve been ignoring about you while I’m wearing it either.” Clarke clarified. Her eyes dropped to Lexa's plump lower lip again. Then, with a sigh and a shake of her head she said, “So… I’ll be back. I don’t know when. Soon I hope. But I have to talk to Finn.”

“Right,” Lexa nodded. She loosened her grip on the blonde, “So I should probably let you go then.”

“No!” Clarke’s arms tightened around her neck, “not just yet. You’re my strength remember? And that’s exactly what I’m going to need to go and do this.”

Lexa smiled brightly before squeezing her and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to talk to her grandmother about the newest developments in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> For those of you looking for angst, I'm not the best angst writer. Sorry!

“Where have you been?” Finn asked as soon as Clarke opens her car door.

She’d planned on going to talk with Gran before speaking with Finn. She wanted to have some things figured out before she had to face him.

She looked around, trying to figure out why he sounded borderline frantic. When she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary she stepped out of the car. “What do you mean?”

“Your brother called me after you stormed out of that argument with your mother. He couldn’t find you so he thought you’d come to see me.” Finn shut the door for her.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” He caught her hand as she tried to walk toward the house. After pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles he asked, “So where have you been? Aden was pretty upset earlier.”

“I just needed to get some air. I went for a walk.”

“You went for a walk?” He repeated, the disbelief clear in his voice. “Without your phone?”

“I forgot it.”

“What if something had happened to you?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I can handle myself just fine.”

“I know, but I want you to be safe. You should have called me.”

Clarke pulled her hand away. “I can take care of myself.”

“Clarke, I just want you to be safe.”

“I can keep me safe.”

Finn shook his head as he argued, “You’re safer when someone is with you.”

All Clarke could do was shake her head. She needed to get away from him before she said something she’d regret. “Thanks for that vote of confidence Finn. Really helping with the self-esteem.”

“I’m not trying to put you down Clarke.”

“I don’t really care what you’re trying to do.” She snapped.

He held up his hands, “maybe we should take a walk? Calm down some?”

“No. I just told you I took a walk already.” She turned and started toward the house again. “I came over to see Pops and Gran.”

“Okay then. I’ll join you.”

“No!” She spun around. “I just want to see my grandparents.”

“They won’t mind.” Finn assured her with a smile.

“I do.”

Finn blinked a few times at that. He hadn’t expected her to refuse his company. “What?”

“Please just go home Finn.” Clarke said. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “I’m in a bad mood. I don’t want to take it out on you. I’ll come over before I head home.”

“Clarke,” Finn said quietly, “is everything okay?”

“If everything were okay, do you think I’d be in a bad mood?”

“No?”

“Good guess.” Clarke replied. “I’ll be over in a little while.”

Before he could respond she turned and marched up to the house, not looking back. Like always she entered without knocking. She paused just long enough to press a kiss to Pops’s forehead before heading into the kitchen.

“Clarkey?” Gran stood over the sink. She set down the potato she’d been peeling and turned to open her arms to her granddaughter.

“I wish people would stop calling me that.” Clarke sighed and rushed into her arms.

“Oh? You wish everyone would stop?” Gran smiled softly into her hair. “You don’t want anyone at all to call you by that adorable nickname?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “maybe.”

“What’s the matter?” Gran took her by the shoulders and eased her away. “You usually insist no one call you Clarkey.”

“I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Gran clicked her tongue when she shook her head.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said.

“You don’t know?”

Clarke sniffled, “I don’t know who I am.”

“You’re Clarke Griffin.”

“I don’t know what I am.”

“You’re a Griffin.” Gran winked at her.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Clarke said.

Gran studied her for a long moment, then another. Finally she nodded, “you’ve figured it out. Or figured out what you’re meant to figure out. Part of it anyway. Not all of it.”

“What does that mean?” Clarke asked.

“I think, before I answer that, you’ve got something to tell me.”

For a moment Clarke considered denying it. She thought about claiming she had no clue what her grandmother was talking about. Instead, she sighed and nodded.

“So?” Gran led her to the island and sat her on a barstool. After settling on another stool she turned to Clarke, “Tell me.”

“What if you hate me after I tell you?”

“I don’t hate anyone and I could certainly never hate you.”

Clarke nodded. She took a deep breath, “I think… I need to break up with Finn.”

It almost shocked her how not shocked Gran looked at her announcement. “Why?”

“There’s someone else. Or there could be. I don’t know.”

Gran laughed, “Something else you don’t know?”

“Right.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair. She hadn’t exactly planned out what she was going to say. This talk wasn’t going how she wanted it to.

“What don’t you know this time?”

“I’ve never felt like this Gran. Not with Finn. No with anyone.”

“And that’s… bad?”

“It just scares me.”

“Why does it scare you? Out with it Clarke.”

“Because I’ve never felt this way about another girl.” She said softly. Silence filled the room. Clarke couldn’t meet her grandmother’s eye. Her voice was small and quiet when she asked, “Do you hate me?”

“Is that all?” Gran asked as she fought the laughter filling her chest.

“What?”

“You have feelings for a girl? That’s what all this fuss is over?”

“I don’t understand,” Clarke said. “You’re not angry?”

“Clarke, there is so much about this world that you don’t understand.” Gran sighed. “You’re so young. You have these… ideas on how people expect you to be.”

“What does this have to do with me having feelings with a girl?”

“In my world we don’t judge a person because of who they love. We don’t hate someone for finding love. We celebrate the great loves in our lives.” Gran explained. “Only imbeciles would hate love. I thought I taught you better than that.”

Shifting in her seat, Clarke was almost afraid to believe what she was hearing. “So you don’t hate me?”

“Of course not! You care for who you care for. As long as he or she is good to you, takes care of you, I’ll be happy.”

“I think she could make me happy. I know she could take care of me.”

Gran nodded, “that’s good. That is very good. But what about Finn?”

“I know,” Clarke bit her bottom lip gently. She knew he wouldn’t see a breakup coming. He was going to be completely blindsided. “I need to tell him the truth. I just… I don’t want him to hate me.”

“I’m sure he won’t hate you Clarke. He may be upset but never enough to hate.”

“I’ll go talk to him now. The sooner I get this sorted out the better.”

“Then you’ll go talk to your girl?”

“She isn’t mine Gran.”

“You’re ending your engagement to Finn for this girl. You’ve come out to your grandmother, unnecessarily I might add, for this girl. She better be your girl Clarke. This girl, this…” Gran paused. She realized she didn’t know the name of the girl who had made her granddaughter so simultaneously fearful and fearless.

“Lexa. Her name is Lexa.” Clarke said quietly.

“Lexa?”

Clarke nodded; she couldn’t hold back the smile, “Alexandria Woods.”

“She’s a Woods?” Gran’s brows rose. The family was powerful but they weren’t very well liked.

“She didn’t choose her family!” Clarke defended.

“No, but she did choose you.” Gran beamed. “And you’ve chosen her right back.”

“I haven’t. Not yet. I haven’t been free to choose her.” Clarke smiled shyly. “I’m going to go and fix that right now.”

****

Clarke knocked on the front door of the Collins house. Finn answered it almost immediately. He stepped onto the porch, pulling on a hoodie as he closed the door behind him.

“Are you in a better mood now?” He asked quietly. His tone reminded Clarke of kicked puppy.

“Sort of.”

Finn nodded. He moved to the front steps and sat down. “So what’s going on?”

“I don’t know how to tell you what I need to tell you.” Clarke said as she sank down next to him.

“So just say it and we’ll sort out the details.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Want me to start?”

Clarke could only shrug. She was dying to have this conversation but she was also dreading it. “I don’t know how to start so you might as well.”

“Alright.” Finn cleared his throat and shifted so he was facing her. He took her hand in his; staring at the ring he’d put on her finger eight days ago. “I think you’re in a bad mood because you want to break off our engagement but you don’t know how to do it. You can’t think of a way to do it that will allow you to be the good guy when this is all done.”

“Finn…” Clarke said softly. “How?”

“How’d I know?” He shrugged. “You’ve been acting weird for the last few weeks. Then you fought with that friend of yours and it got worse. It didn’t really take much thinking to figure it out. I guess I’ve seen this coming really. Been preparing myself for it.”

Clarke rubbed her hands over her face, “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m not going to make you be the bad guy Clarke.” Finn shook his head, “If she makes you question the life we thought we could have that much then I can’t hold you to the promises you made when you took my ring. As long as I can be the good guy too, we’re okay. Or we will be.”

“I’m really sorry Finn.” Clarke said she slid the ring from her finger and dropped it in his hand. “I don’t what I did to deserve having someone like you around.”

“I know. I’m great.” Finn joked weakly.

“I want you to know I didn’t mean for this to happen. I really never saw it coming.” Clarke clasped her hands in her lap and stared at them.

“Neither did I.” He replied. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. He stood and walked back to the door. Before he opened it he glanced back at her, “Do me a favor though?”

“What?”

“Just don’t… rub it in too much?”

Clarke spun around to stare at him. “Excuse me?”

“You and Lexa. Could you maybe not flaunt it in front of me? Or our friends?”

“I don’t… That’s not my…” Clarke didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t feel the need to rub anything in. She wasn’t making the decisions she was making just so Finn would be hurt. “Finn, if she…”

“I just want us to both be the good guy.” His tone took on a bit of an edge, like he thought his request was beyond understandable.

Clarke took a deep breath. She knew he was trying to protect himself. She knew he wasn’t being malicious. It was somewhat reasonable in a way, Clarke understood. But part of her saw it as Finn’s way of controlling what she and Lexa could be.

After a few more deep breaths she spoke, “If Lexa will have me, I will treat my relationship with her like I treated my relationship with you. I won’t limit what I could have with her Finn. I don’t want to hurt you but once things are sorted if she wants to hold my hand when we’re out, I will damn well let her hold my hand. If she wants to kiss me when she meets us at the bar for Friday night drinks, I will let her kiss me. It’s not like I’m not going to… mount her or something while you’re all around. But if things work out how I want, it isn’t fair to tell her we can’t be a couple in public because you might see it.”

“Clarke, people are already going to talk. I just don’t want to have to deal with the stares.”

“I realize all of that Finn. But I can’t tell her that we can’t be a couple around other people. How would you take that if someone said that to you?”

“I guess that depends on whether or not their ex is part of their group of friends.” Finn snapped. “I’d like to think I’d respect the other guy enough to not rub his nose in it.”

“We won’t rub your nose in anything Finn. I will try my hardest to respect you but I can’t force her to hold back anything. I won’t ask that of her.” Clarke replied as calmly as she could. Then she stood to leave, but not before adding, “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold anything back with her either Finn. I know that hurts you to hear it but it is the truth.”

****

“Clarke?” Lexa opened her bedroom window after hearing her name whispered outside, spotting the blonde standing on her lawn in the moonlight. “What’re you doing here?”

“Come talk to me?”

Lexa nodded before she closed the window. Minutes later she and Clarke were on the porch again. Wrapping her arms around her body in a futile attempt to fight off the chill in the air Lexa asked, “Are you alright?”

Clarke nodded, “I did it!”

“Did what?”

“I talked to Gran. And Mom and Aden and Dad. I told O and Rae!” Clarke replied excitedly. “I also talked to Finn.”

Straightening her back, Lexa’s eyes stared into blue. She wasn’t sure how to handle this Clarke. She seemed happy but she also just said she’d ended an engagement. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great! Everyone handle it well. Rae and O even told me they had a bet about how long it’d take us to realize.” Clarke said.

“And Finn?”

“I think you could say he let me down gently?” Clarke replied and shrugged her shoulders. “He broke off our engagement before I could even say anything. He said he saw it coming because I’d been acting off.”

“You really did it?”

“Did you doubt that I would?”

Lexa shook her head, “Of course not! I just thought it’d take you longer than 16 hours.”

“You didn’t think I’d do it!” Clarke gasped. She playfully shoved at Lexa’s shoulder.

“No! I did!” Lexa reached out to take Clarke’s shoulders in her hands. “I just thought you’d have to… organize everything in your head. Plan it all out. You’ve always been a planner.”

“I wanted it all done.” Clarke replied. She brought her hands up to grasp Lexa’s wrists.

“I’m glad. No, that’s not right. I’m more than glad. I’m happy. I’m euphoric!” Lexa smiled brightly. Then her smile dropped, “Now what?”

Clarke laughed quietly, “Now I think we take that time you were talking about earlier.”

“Now you want time? You don’t want me to wait?” Lexa blanched at the thought.

“I didn’t say that!” Clarke shook her head, her hands squeezed Lexa’s wrist almost painfully. “I just think we need to take some time to make sure we’re ready for whatever comes next.”

Unable to fight the groan of frustration, Lexa nodded, “so we’re back to sorting.”

“Yes.” Clarke responded.

“So I’m not just going to be a rebound?” Lexa smirked.

“No. No rebounds.”

“None at all?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to go out and start hooking up with randoms Lex. I just want to make sure the door to me and Finn is nailed closed before I open the one for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to see Lexa again after a little time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter to this. I had some requests for a chapter of the actual date so that'll be the last chapter. Unless I think of something else I want to add to the story... So right now, 4 chapters.

Three weeks. It’d been three weeks since Clarke had visited Lexa’s house. Three weeks since she’d asked Lexa to be brave. Three weeks since Clarke heard the truth of her feelings. Three weeks since Clarke had spoken to Gran. Three weeks since she’d ended her brief engagement to Finn. Three weeks since she and Lexa decided to sort through their feelings.

She’d asked Lexa to be brave and have a little faith in her. Clarke hadn’t talked to the girl about anything deeper than their shared classes and their group project since. She didn’t know what the boundaries were anymore. If she did, she was sure she’d want to cross them. Could she still mention how nice Lexa looked in those jeans? Or how much she wanted to run her finger through Lexa’s hair like she used to? Both of those things ran through Clarke’s mind constantly whenever they were together. It made her feel like she was a high school freshman, not a college senior.

Clarke had no idea where Lexa’s head was at or if she’d had faith or was having any luck with her own sorting. She’d stayed away as long as she could, both to respect whatever she’d had with Finn, nailing that door shut like she’d said, and to try to sort through her newly acknowledged feelings for Lexa.

Finally, she could wait no more. She couldn’t only hope Lexa felt the same. Three weeks to the day she found herself in front of the Woods house. Lexa had mentioned she was going to be home for the weekend as they walked out of class earlier that week.

It was early in the morning. Well, early for Clarke. She knew Lexa would be leaving for her run soon so she settled on the steps and waited.

Twelve minutes later the door opened behind her. Lexa froze when she saw the girl on her porch. “Clarke?”

Clarke closed her eyes, relishing the way her name rolled off Lexa’s tongue. To think she’d once hated her name. She turned and looked over her shoulder, “Hey.”

Lexa approached her slowly. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Lex.”

“Then why are you on my parent’s porch at seven in the morning?”

“Well,” Clarke stood and made her way to the railing, leaning back against it. “Honestly, I was hoping you’d think three weeks was long enough.”

“Three weeks?”

“Since we last spoke.” Clarke clarified. “About… everything. Did you not notice?”

Lexa snorted out a short laugh before she said, “Of course I noticed.”

“And yet you’re questioning why I’m here?”

“Maybe I’m questioning because it’s been three weeks and I don’t know why you’re here now? Why you chose this moment to appear?” Lexa retorted. “We haven’t talked about anything other than our classes in weeks. So how would I know why you’re here?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and said, “You were brave that day. So strong. I guess it’s my turn today. I’ll be the brave one for a bit.”

“Well it has to be your turn sometime.”

“You wanted space and time. I asked you to wait. I wanted to sort myself out.” Clarke said. Then something popped into her a head, a very unwanted thought flew in before she could stop it. “You haven’t suddenly moved on have you?”

“No!” Lexa rushed to assure her. She shook her head vigorously to make sure Clarke understood.

“Good.” Clarke lips spread in a beaming smile. “Because three weeks ago I broke up with Finn. I talked to Gran. Surprisingly, she understood what I was saying before I could really get any words out. She even laughed. I even talked to my mother and father and brother and best friends. And I talked to you again. I hope you’ll agree that three weeks is long enough.”

“Long enough for what?”

“For me to sort myself out and for you to wait.”

Lexa blinked at her a few times, “what exactly are you saying Clarke?”

“I’m saying I’m done sorting if you’re done waiting.”

Clarke had never seen a smile that big spread across Lexa’s face. The smile only grew as she approached her where she leaned against the railing. “You’re sorted? No more Finn?”

“No more Finn.” Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer until Lexa was standing between her legs. “Firmly nailed shut.”

Lexa’s hands came up to gently cup her cheeks. “Then I guess if you’re sorted I’m okay with being done waiting.”

“Finally!” Clarke laughed.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa said softly.

“Yes Lexa?”

Lexa smiled and stroked her thumbs over Clarke’s cheekbones. “Next time I’m shoving my foot in the door and refusing to budge until we talk it out.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time!” Clarke argued, tightening her grip on Lexa’s waist.

Lexa shrugged, “I’m just saying, that’s what will happen.”

“I know.” Clarke placated. “You’re the most stubborn person I know.”

“Besides yourself you mean?” Lexa smirked and leaned in, intent on finally kissing Clarke.

Instead, Clarke leaned back. “Oh no you don’t!”

“But… you just said –” Lexa pouted.

“You’re going to take me on a date first. A proper date. And if you’re lucky, you’ll get a kiss at the end of that date.”

“You just said I was done waiting!” Lexa whined.

“If you’d like, you can think of it as being done waiting to be mine and getting to call me yours.” Clarke winked, hugged her a little closer.

Arching a brow, Lexa smirked, “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“Whoa. Rushing things along?” Clarke laughed.

“So you’re not?”

“You don’t think we should go on a date first?”

“I think we don’t have to play by societies rules if we don’t want to.” Lexa shrugged. “I don’t want to. Do you?”

Reaching up, Clarke tucked a stray bit of chestnut hair behind Lexa’s ear, “So girlfriend, when is this date going to happen?”

Lexa looped her arms around her neck. After thinking over her schedule for the weekend she smiled shyly, “Well girlfriend, would you think I’m desperate if I said tonight?”

“That soon?”

“I’m really, really, _really_ ready to be done waiting Clarke.”

Clarke laughed. She dropped her head to nestle into Lexa’s shoulder and said, “Me too.”

“So tonight?”

“Of course!” Clarke squeezed her once before leaning back to meet her eyes. “For now though, how about we go for that run?”

Lexa snorted, “as if you’d actually voluntarily go for a run.”

“Hey!” She shoved her shoulder a little. “I’ll have you know I’ve been following my training program for the last eighteen days.”

“Really? Why?”

“Turns out working out give me time to think. To process everything.”

For a moment silence fell between the girls. Then Lexa stepped back out of Clarke’s embrace. She smiled shyly again, “you’ll really go for a run with me?”

“If it means I get to spend a bit of time with you, absolutely! Just, you know, take it easy on me.”

****

“Lexa.” Clarke whined as she forced herself to keep running. “I said take it easy. This isn’t easy.”

“We’re jogging Clarke. How much easier can we get?”

“Walking? Or maybe sitting?”

Slowing slightly, Lexa let her catch up. She reached over and grabbed the panting girl’s hand and pulled until they were walking. “You’ll be able to keep up with me eventually.”

“If you think I’m doing this again any time soon you’re insane.” Clarke glared at her.

“It’s good for you Clarkey.” Lexa replied.

“You could at least sound a little winded.” Clarke nudged her with her hip. “Jerk.”

“Your jerk though.” Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her until their sides touched. “You picked me.”

Nodding and blushing, Clarke turned her head enough to press her mouth again Lexa’s bare shoulder. She could bite back the smile. She didn’t even really try. “I did pick you.”

“And I picked you.” Lexa winked. “Now let’s get home before you pass out. I need you conscious for our date tonight.”

The walk home took nearly three times as long as the run to the park. The new couple meandered down streets, waving at people in their yards and on porches, whispering and giggling to one another. By the time they got back to Lexa’s, Clarke’s breathing was back to normal and her legs felt almost solid again.

“I’d invite you inside but I know you want to get home to start getting ready.” Lexa said quiet while they stood by the driver’s side door of Clarke’s car.

“I do. I want to look pretty for you.”

“You’re always pretty.”

Clarke blushed, “if you keep saying things like that I’m going to get a big head.”

“I think you need to get used to it.” Lexa replied. She leaned back against the car, pulled on Clarke’s hips until she was standing between her legs. “I don’t plan on stopping. Not now that I don’t have to bite my tongue.”

Leaning in, Clarke tucked her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck. “Stop. I’m already blushing.”

“I like making you blush. It means I’m doing my job right.” Lexa’s fingertips drew circles on the small of her back.

They stood in silence then. Clarke’s arms were trapped between them, her hands fisted in Lexa’s tank top while Lexa’s remained around her waist. The women just relax, soaking in the newfound freedom. The tension that had been building between them for years was gone. Now that ease of emotions only best friends felt was helping them establish their new relationship.

Finally, Lexa sighed and pressed a short kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “Okay. I think you’ve got to go now.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I know.” Lexa took her hips in her hands and gently pushed back. When blue eyes finally met hers she smiled, “I also know that Octavia and Raven are probably waiting at your parent’s place, ready to help you get all prettied up. And tease you endlessly about all of this.”

Clarke nodded, “I know. But I’m going to make Raven call Anya so you have help too.”

“I don’t need help.” Lexa scoffed.

“Are you saying I need more help to get pretty?”

“Please, you’re not that dumb.” Lexa rolled her eyes and giggled. “I’m just saying I already know what I’m wearing and how I’m doing my hair and all of that. You don’t.”

“What are you wearing?”

“That is a secret.”

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke studied her for a moment, wondering if she could get the information out of Lexa. Finally she sighed, “Fine. But what should I wear?”

“Something nice. A dress maybe?”

“Getting fancy on me Woods?”

“Only the best for you Clarkey.” She winked.

****

Lexa was right. Octavia and Raven were indeed waiting for Clarke at her parent’s house. They were lounging on her bed when she entered her bedroom.

“Clarkey!” Raven exclaimed when the blonde breezed into her room.

“Don’t call me that.” She replied as she power-walked to her walk-in closet. “And do me a favor and text Anya. I told Lexa we’d let Anya know she needed help getting ready.”

“Hello to you too!” Octavia leaned over on the bed and yelled at her back.

“Since when does Lexa need help getting dressed?” Raven already had her phone in her hands and was typing away.

“Stop wasting time!” Clarke called back. “We have less than three hours until Lexa will be here to pick me up! And Lexa said she doesn’t need help. But I know she’s nervous about tonight.”

“Three hours is plenty of times.” Raven waved a hand before relaxing back down.

Octavia on the other hand jumped up from the bed and ran into the closet. “It’s barely enough time! Clarke, I’ll pick out the outfit, you go get in the shower. Why do you smell like dirt and sweat?”

“Check her hair for twigs!” Raven laughed loudly.

Clarke swatted her on her thigh as she ran passed to head into her bathroom. “Lexa has been nothing but a gentlewoman! She said we’re doing fancy tonight.”

“As if you’d tell her no if she tried!” Raven scoffed and swung her arm in an attempt to smack Clarke back.

“I am a lady!”

“Whatever you say Princess!” Octavia’s voice drifted out of the closet, laughter clear in her voice.

Deciding ignoring her friends was more efficient than trying to convince them how off they were. Lexa had been sure to maintain the boundaries Clarke had set, only holding her hand or wrapping an arm around a hip or shoulders. Clarke was both thrilled to know Lexa respected her wishes and disappointed that Lexa hadn’t even tried to tempt her.

Once the door was closed behind her, and locked because Raven liked to think of herself as a prankster, Clarke took a moment to study herself in the mirror. She was sweaty and dirty, the run through the park had ensured that. But she was also… glowing. She looked happy even when she wasn’t smiling. It was like her eyes were smiling. It was a happiness she’d never felt before.

Once she was cleaned and groomed, Clarke wrapped a towel around her left the bathroom to meet her best friends in her room again. There were two outfits on her bed, each of her friends having picked one out for her. On the left there was a deep blue dress with silver heels and a grey cardigan. On the right were grey slacks, a flowing red mockneck tank top, black boots, and a black leather jacket.

“A leather jacket Rae?” Clarke arched a brow when her eyes met brown ones.

“I texted Anya. She said it would be fine. You’ll almost match Lexa.” Her friend shrugged.

“The dress is a classic.” Clarke told Octavia after she rolled her eyes at Raven.

“It is. But Raven’s outfit will knock her dead.” Octavia smiled.

Taking a minute to consider her options, Clarke finally chose to go with Raven’s choice. She turned to her closet to grab underwear and a bra.

“Nope. We’ve got that handled too Clarkey.” Raven giggled.

Turning on her heel, Clarke faced her bed again. She found her friends giggling and pointing to a bag on her desk.

“You guys went shopping for me?”

“You needed something fancy for tonight.” Octavia shrugged.

“You may have just realized how you feel about Lexa but she’s been pining for years.” Raven added.

Clarke sighed and shook her head, “We aren’t going to get to the point where she’ll be seeing my underwear guys.”

“I don’t believe you.” Raven replied.

“Its better to be safe than sorry. Plus, the underwear matches so you can feel fancy even if Lexa isn’t lucky enough to see it.” Octavia added offhandedly.

“Fine.” Clarke huffed before marching over to the bag and taking all the clothing into the bathroom with her.

“She makes it too easy.” Raven cackled.

****

“Why am I so nervous?” Clarke shook her hands out while she paced.

“Because you know how much you like Lexa and how much she likes you?” Raven replied, playing with her phone once again.

“That isn’t helpful.” Octavia smacked her on the back of her head. “Lexa will be here in five minutes. You’ll drool over each other, go to dinner or whatever she has planned, then head somewhere for some alone time.”

“Maybe she’ll take you back to her apartment so you two can be alone.” Raven looked up from her phone and winked.

Clarke stopped pacing and whirled to face them. “You don’t think she thinks…”

“I think she’s excited and nervous and doesn’t want to push you.” Octavia reassured her quickly.

“And she knows you’ve never been with a woman.” Raven added. She dropped her phone to the bed and stood to cross the room to stand in front of Clarke. She took the blonde’s shoulders in her hands and squeezed them. “She knows this is all new for you so she’s going to be really careful with everything she says and does tonight. If she’s anything like Anya was when we first got together, she’s going to try to take things painstakingly slow. You’re going to be on edge on night, wondering what is going to happen and when it’s going to happen.”

“Raven, that’s not what –” Clarke shook her head.

“It is. You’re nervous. I understand. I was in your shoes a year ago. If things go well, you’re going to want to touch her. You’re going to want to hold her hand or kiss her cheek or run your hand up and down her arm.” Raven charged forward in her odd pep talk. She shook her head when Clarke tried to speak again. “It’s okay. It’s your first first date with a woman. It’s your first date with Lexa, who has been you best friend for years. But while you’re nervous, remember she’s probably terrified.”

“Why terrified? Of me?” Clarke’s voice was small, scared.

Raven sighed and squeezed Clarke’s shoulders again. “Clarkey, she’s going on her first date with you. And she’s been carrying a flame for you for a very long time.”

“So what do I do?”

Octavia joined them, taking Clarke’s hand in her own, “You do what you feel like. You hold her hand if you want. Or kiss her cheek. Whatever. It’s a date. Treat it like a date.”

“Just… Watch her. If she seems like she wants to do something but hesitates, then you do it. Let her know she can.” Raven said. She let her hands drop from Clarke’s shoulders but took Clarke’s free hand in hers. “You already said you wouldn’t kiss her until after her date, _if_ it goes well. She may not think you want her to initiate hat kind of thing.”

“She had her arm around me today. After our run.” Clarke explained.

“She’ll still hesitate. She’s a Woods.” Raven replied sagely. “Anya and I had been making out for weeks before she asked me out on a date. Then while we were on our first date, she wouldn’t touch me. She kept twitching and randomly apologizing for no reason. It took me most of dinner to realize she was almost reaching for my hand across the table and stopping herself. So I took the first step. And from there, after a few more stumbles, she realized I wanted the contact as much as she did.”

“I really like her.” Clarke whispered.

Octavia rolled her eyes and sighed, “we know. Believe us. We’ve been watching you two for years.”

“It’s been painful.” Raven nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Abby’s head popped in the room. “Lexa’s here.”

“Okay.” Clarke took a deep breath and slowly released it.

“Can I talk to her for a minute?” Abby asked when Raven and O didn’t leave Clarke’s side.

They nodded and quickly exited the room. Abby stepped inside. She looked her daughter up and down and smiled a bit. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. Rae and O helped.”

Abby bit her lip. Then she opened her mouth for a second before snapping it shut. After repeating that a few times, she cleared her throat. “Clarke, are you sure about this?”

“About what?”

“You just broke up with Finn. Who you said you loved.”

“I thought I did.” Clarke replied.

“And now, three weeks after you ended your engagement with him, you’re going on a date.” Abby said. She approached her daughter slowly, “I just want to make sure you’re not… confused.”

“Confused about what?”

“Well, I know Lexa –”

Clarke shook her head and started to walk around her, “I’m not doing this with you. You said you were okay with this when I talked to you.”

“I just want to know that you haven’t decided you have to have feelings for her because she said she has feelings for you.”

“That isn’t what this is. I have feelings for her because she’s Lexa.” Clarke clarified. “She is my Lexa and she gets me.”

“I just want you to be happy Clarke.”

Smiling softly, Clarke opened her door and said, “I am happy. And I think Lexa will only make me even happier Mom.”

Leaving her mother with that parting thought, she headed down the stairs. There at the bottom was Lexa. Clarke took a moment to study her. The black leather jacket over a white button down shirt, black slacks, and blacks boots looked amazing on her. Simply but elegant. Then the brunette was looking up at her, green eyes round and jaw on the floor.

“Hey Lex,” Clarke smiled softly.

Lexa’s jaw moved up and down a few times. Anya shoved her shoulder and laughed, “Use your words Lexa. Clarke doesn’t understand gurgling.”

“Shut up Anya,” Raven pulled her girlfriend away.

Clarke descended the stairs slowly, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. She stopped just in front of her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You alright there Lex?”

“You –” Lexa’s voice came out as a squeak. She cleared her throat and smiled, “you look absolutely amazing Clarke.”

“You’ve seen me dressed up before.” Clarke giggled and linked her fingers with Lexa’s.

“That’s true,” Lexa nodded, tightening her fingers around Clarke’s. “But this is the first time you’ve ever been dressed up like this for me.”

“Well, I’m glad you approve.” The blonde smiled shyly. She wanted to say more but their friends were already fake gagging. “Let’s go before the children freak out.”

“At least Raven and Octavia missed your father’s talk with me.” Lexa allowed herself to be dragged out the front door. “Anya wouldn’t stop giggling.”

“I told him to be nice. Was he nice?”

Lexa nodded and opened the door for Clarke, “He didn’t threaten to kill me. But he did threaten to break my legs. And shave my eyebrows.”

“Raven’s suggestion. She thinks she’s funny.”

“I am funny!” Raven called from the front porch.

Octavia was nodding next to her, “Have her home by midnight Commander!”

“Yeah Commander!” Raven yelled. “She’s a princess you know!”

“Have a good time guys!” Anya called out before grabbing Octavia and Raven by the backs of their shirts and pulling them inside.

Lexa climbed in the Jeep and buckled her belt. She glanced at Clarke and smirked, “Anya said they’ve been calling me ‘Commander Heart Eyes’ all day.”

“They have?”

“Yeah.” Lexa put the car in drive and slowly pulled away from the curb.

Clarke sighed before she reached for Lexa’s hand again. “I’m sorry. They like to tease.”

“It’s okay Clarke.” She pulled Clarke’s hand to her lips so she could press a kiss to the back of it. “I don’t mind. It’s the truth after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this short fic!

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked as she watched the city lights fade in the mirror.

“That’s a surprise Clarke.”

Turning to face Lexa, she curled her legs up onto the seat. She studied the brunette for a minute, trying to read her expression in her profile. She lifted her hand, the one still entwined with Lexa’s to press a kiss to fingertips. “I think you should tell me.”

“That would ruin the surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

Releasing a short bark of laughter, Lexa glanced over at her, “no you don’t. You hate not knowing what’s going on.”

“Lexa!” She whined.

“We’re almost there Clarke. Just a few more minutes.”

“What on Earth could we be doing this far out of the city?”

Instead of replying Lexa shook her head. She pulled her hand from Clarke’s only to rest it on Clarke’s knee and squeeze. The blonde wanted to argue more, Lexa could feel it in the air between them.

Finally, they arrived at the old fairgrounds.

“Why are we here? Why are you stopping the car?” Clarke stiffened when Lexa turned off the ignition and left the cab. “Why are you walking around the car like that? Lexa? Why are you opening my door?”

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s nervous rapid-fire questions. She held out her hand for Clarke to take. When the blonde shook her head and leaned back into the Jeep, Lexa reached in to undo her seatbelt.

“I thought you wanted a romantic first date?” She said as Clarke fought her for the buckle.

“I do. Romantic. A creepy old carnival isn’t romantic.”

Shaking her head, Lexa took Clarke’s hands in her own. “Just trust me Clarke. You’re going to love this.”

Glaring at her date didn’t seem to help so Clarke sighed. She studied Lexa for another minute, trying to figure out exactly what her plan was. “Are you going to kill me? That’s how this usually goes in the movies.”

“Clarke, all of your friends know you’re with me.”

“Right.” She nodded and slowly moved her legs out of the cab. “So no killing.”

“No killing.” Lexa assured her. “Just come with me.”

After another slight hesitation Clarke allowed Lexa to help her out of the Jeep. When the brunette tried to retract her hand, she laced their fingers together again and approached the gates. Before Clarke could point out the padlocked chains Lexa was pulling a ring of keys out of her pocket. She barely had to search before she selected one and slid it into the lock.

“Have you been here before? After hours I mean?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded and opened the gate for her to enter. Once they were both inside Lexa re-chained the gate and Clarke held her hand out for her to take again.

Clarke allowed her date to lead her through the grounds, occasionally pointing out a ride or game she remembered playing at some point in her youth. She had no idea where Lexa was actually taking her. They were venturing toward the small pond Clarke and her friends had always avoided. Just as Clarke could hear the water moving in the dark Lexa tugged her to the right, toward a large building.

“Seriously Lex?” She huffed as she stumbled after her. “Use your words.”

Lexa shot her a smirk before she shrugged. Before Clarke could reply to the gesture Lexa had the keys in her hand again.

“Are we going inside the creepy building?”

“It isn’t creepy.”

“She speaks!” Clarke gasped as she held her free hand over her heart.

“Funny.” Lexa held the now unlocked door open for Clarke to enter first. When the blonde hesitated, Lexa rolled her eyes. “Come on Clarke. Trust me, you’re going to love this.”

Seeing the little bit of hurt in green eyes spurred Clarke into action. She was really creeped out by the fairgrounds and the building but Lexa was asking for her trust. With a deep breath, she stepped inside.

“I can’t see anything.”

“I have to turn on the lights.” Lexa drawled from just behind her. Using her phone as a flashlight, she turned the wall and found the breakers. She flipped a few switches and turned back to the blonde.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. There were tables and chairs and a bar. All very well decorated and coordinated. “What is this?”

“My parents own the fairgrounds. Anya wanted to open a pub and somehow managed to talk them into letting her use this space. It makes sense I guess. It sits unused for most of the year, has a parking lot, and the noise won’t bother anybody since we’re outside the city.” Lexa explained. She took Clarke’s hand again and pulled her further through the room, all the way into the kitchen. There was a table set up in there, complete with a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket.

“Are you cooking for me?”

“We’re cooking together.”

Clarke shook her head, “I can’t cook.”

“I can.” Lexa shrugged. “It’s an easy way to see how well we mesh Clarke. Seeing how we work together in the kitchen.”

“I can make desert. I make a mean chocolate chip cookie.”

“We have to eat real food Clarke.” Lexa chuckled.

“Says you.” Clarke scoffed and began looking for ingredients.

Lexa tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at one of the workstations. Making their way over, Clarke saw everything she needed to make cookies. Lexa winked and moved to the walk in refrigerator, grabbing the burger patties she had prepared earlier for their dinner.

“I’m not sure putting me to work on our first date counts as romance Lexa.”

Pulling out her phone, Lexa connected the Bluetooth to the sound system Raven had wired throughout the kitchen. The slow beginning of ‘Runaway’ by The Corrs began to play through the speakers. Lexa put the patties on a workstation and made her way over to Clarke.

“Romance is something each person has a different idea of. Could I have gone for a dinner in a fancy restaurant followed by a movie or a walk? Sure. But that’s so… not me.” Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist and held her other hand up, waiting for a hand to grasp.

Without hesitation Clarke lowered Lexa’s hand to her waist before she looped her arms behind Lexa’s neck. After stiffening momentarily Lexa relaxed and started swaying to the beat, humming along with the words. Clarke leaned into her, pressing their cheeks together.

“I love The Corrs.” Clarke whispered.

“I know.”

“How?”

Lexa shrugged, “I notice things.”

When the song finished, Lexa swirling them between workstations the entire time, another started playing right away. The aching violin that meant ‘Rebel Heart’ was now playing filled Clarke’s ears.

“This is my favorite song. Ever.”

“Your favorite song has no words.” Lexa replied, her arm pulling Clarke just a little closer.

“It doesn’t need words. It makes you… feel.” Clarke exclaimed. “Every time I hear this song it makes me feel strong and like I’m meant for something more than an ordinary life. That’s what music ought to do I think.”

Lexa nodded, shifting her head so her forehead was pressed to Clarke’s. She felt the power behind the song too, she had the first time she’d heard it playing from Clarke’s phone. “I think everyone would hear a different message if they listened to this song. But I get what you’re saying. There’s strength to being a rebel right?”

When the last note played, Lexa spun Clarke away from her and let go of her hand. Clarke looked like she was ready to protest but Lexa just shook her head. “We need to get to cooking or we’ll be here all night. And Raven expects you home at a decent time tonight.”

“I’m an adult.” Clarke pointed out.

“Raven likes to make things go boom Clarke.”

“Good point.”

****

Just over forty minutes later Lexa was pulling Clarke’s chair out for her. The burger and fries Lexa made up were hot and ready for them to eat. Clarke’s cookies were in the oven, filling the kitchen with a mouthwatering scent.

“I honestly don’t know which smells better, the burger or the cookies.” Clarke said. She waited for Lexa to fill their wine glasses, then for her to check the cookies, then for her dim the lights. “Lexa!”

“Clarke?”

“Are you going to join me?”

“Of course.”

Clarke waved to the empty chair across from her. “Please do then.”

Lexa laughed as she made her way over to the table again. “I just wanted to set the mood a little.”

“I’m with you Lex, the mood is set.”

“I think you’re the charmer.” Lexa replied easily.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke picked up her burger and took a bite. Then she moaned. After carefully chewing the bite and swallowing it she met Lexa’s round eyes, “This is possibly the best burger I’ve ever had.”

“I mixed cheese in with the meat. It keeps it moist.” Lexa replied, wincing a little at the lame explanation. “And by that I meant thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Clarke said before she took another bite.

There was no more talking as Clarke finished her burger quickly. It was too good for her put down. Lexa smiled and followed her lead.

“Sorry,” Clarke said quietly as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“For what?”

“Aren’t first dates supposed to be about getting to know each other?”

“We already know each other Clarke.” Lexa replied, reaching across the table to cover Clarke’s hand with her own. “We’re here because we want to spend time together. And because you said you wouldn’t let me kiss you until we went on a date.”

“I am sort of glad we don’t have to do the boring first date stuff. You’re already my best friend. We get to skip to the fun stuff.”

“Not all the fun stuff though.” Lexa winked.

The timer bussing across the kitchen interrupted whatever Clarke was going to say. The only response Lexa’s wink got was a raised brow and smirk. Clarke pulled out the tray of cookies and placed them on a heat pad to cool for a while. She returned to her chair and covered Lexa’s hand with her own.

“You’re awfully flirty today Lex.”

“I like flirting with you.”

“Good. I like you flirting with me.” Clarke winked.

Lexa gulped, “Good?”

Clarke nodded. She liked seeing Lexa like this. Confident one minute, nervous the next. To the blonde it meant that they weren’t making a mistake. It may be their first date but they knew each other. Clarke would be able to tell easily if Lexa was regretting this date. Flirting and dancing made it abundantly clear she was happy to be here.

The small talk that followed flowed easily. They discussed school. Clarke told Lexa all about her conversation with her grandmother and Finn. She bristled at Finn’s request just like Clarke had, but the younger woman was quick to reassure her. Lexa was in the middle of a story about Anya and an unfortunate tree-climbing experience when Clarke made her way over to cookies, returning with a plate.

“Do we have any milk? I don’t think this wine will do my cookies justice.” Clarke said as she sat down again.

Lexa nodded and retrieved a half-gallon from the fridge. “I knew you’d want to make cookies. I had to be prepared.”

“My hero.” Clarke laughed as Lexa poured milk into clean wine glasses. “I’m glad you’re keeping this classy.”

“Anything for you Clarke Griffin.” Lexa winked. “And more importantly, anything for your cookies.”

“If Raven were here she’d be making a dirty joke out of that.”

Lexa chuckled, “she would. She’s horrible about that.”

****

Once they finished their desert and cleaned the kitchen Lexa led Clarke back through the grounds. Instead of returning to the main gate and the car, Lexa took her to the bumper cars.

“Are we going to ride?” Clarke asked warily.

“No, I know you don’t like them.” Lexa replied. She jumped over the turnstile, helping Clarke climb over after her.

“Then what are we doing here?”

Lexa pulled her into the middle of the oval rink. She positioned Clarke just right before she pointed to her left, toward the entrance to the hall of mirrors.

“That’s where you were the first time I saw you.”

Clarke’s head whipped around. Her eyes found Lexa’s. “What do you mean?”

“I was sixteen,” Lexa explained. “I was helping for the summer. I was bored out of my mind one day, helping Anya untangle a snarl of bumper cars when I glanced up and saw… you.”

“We didn’t meet until we went to college.” Clarke replied.

“I know. My parents really liked my private school. But I saw you that day and I was blown away. I didn’t know a girl as beautiful as you existed.” Lexa said. “So there I stood, staring even after you and Raven had disappeared inside. Anya let the riders start again because she got tired of waiting for me.”

“So you saw me all those years ago and now you’re on a date with me.” Clarke looped her arms around Lexa’s neck again. “What are the chances?”

“I like to think I was very good in a previous life.” Lexa replied, slowly wrapping her arms around Clarke. “Good karma and all that.”

Clarke nodded. She took a small step closer to Lexa, pressing their bodies together. “I wasn’t out back then. If you’d have said something to me I probably would have been a bitch to you.”

Lexa’s arms tightened. “Good thing I waited then.”

Blue eyes dropped to plump lips, “maybe you shouldn’t be so good at waiting. Sometimes you need to…”

“Be brave?” Lexa smirked when Clarke didn’t finish her thought.

“Please?”

“Fine.” Lexa sighed exaggeratedly. “But this is the last time. Next time it’s your turn!”

Clarke tried to fight the grin. She really did. But her mouth didn’t want to listen to her. She was still smiling when Lexa’s lips lowered to hers. Lexa had her lips barely parted, caressing her lower lip first, then her upper lip, then back to her lower lip. When Clarke’s grin broke so she could return the kiss, Lexa captured her lower lip between her own.

Their mouths moved together like they were made to fit together in that eternal dance. They molded to each other like they’d been created to perfectly seal together. Lexa pulled back, just enough so her eyes could flutter open to meet Clarke’s. She leaned in quickly and nipped at her lips, smiling softly at the moan her action elicited.

“So worth it.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s lips.

“What’s worth what?” Clarke whispered back.

Lexa captured her in a swift kiss, pulling her as close as she could before separating with lips with a pop. She grinned at Clarke’s dazed look, “Being the brave one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
